prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 3, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The October 3, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 3, 2011 at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Summary Still recovering from his brutal Hell in a Cell defeat at the hands of World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry less than 24 hours earlier, an enraged Randy Orton wasn't about to go easy on his latest prey, Drew McIntyre. The Viper sunk his fangs into the once-proclaimed “Chosen One” with a venomous RKO – plus another one after the match – but The World's Strongest Man ensured that any and all victory celebrations on Orton's part were kept to a minimum. Flaunting the illustrious prize that evaded Orton inside Satan's Structure, Henry sparked an all-out brawl with WWE's Apex Predator that took several security officers and even WWE Executive Vice President of Talent Relations John Laurinaitis to separate. The Viper finally ceased his attack, but not before sending Henry flying over the ringside barrier and onto the concrete floor of the Cajundome. It's never wise to taunt a giant, but who are we to question the actions of the ravenous Mark Henry? After kicking out of Starship Pain and putting away John Morrison with a World's Strongest Slam, the World Heavyweight Champion then further punished The Prince of Parkour and issued a strongly worded challenge to Big Show, who is returning to SmackDown this Friday. The World's Largest Athlete was inducted into Henry's “Hall of Pain” back in July, suffering a distal fracture of the fibula when The World's Strongest Athlete crushed his leg with a steel chair. What will happen when these two behemoths cross paths for the first time since that heinous attack? Former Superstars The Miz and R-Truth were taken away in handcuffs after assaulting John Cena, CM Punk, newly crowned WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio and several WWE officials and cameramen at WWE Hell in a Cell, but their arrest hasn't deterred them from tormenting Triple H. The pair filed assault charges against the COO Monday morning after he pummeled them while they were handcuffed by police, and WWE's EVP of Talent Relations John Laurinaitis seemed confident that Harvard-educated legal guru David Otunga was responsible for the litigation. Otunga evaded Laurinaitis’ accusatory questioning, but nevertheless validated the former Superstars’ grievances. At the urging of Vickie Guerrero, a somber Del Rio, Christian, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger and U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler presented their case to the WWE Universe, while Otunga encouraged all Superstars to contemplate legal action against Triple H for creating an unsafe working environment. The group's complaints didn't sit well with the COO, who refused to dignify the legal threats. Instead, he reminded Del Rio, Christian, Rhodes, Swagger, Ziggler and Otunga that they're in WWE to compete – not complain – and would participate in a 12-Man Tag Team Match against WWE Tag Team Champions Air Boom, Mason Ryan, Sheamus, CM Punk and John Cena! No longer in possession of the Divas Title, Kelly Kelly nevertheless maintains the fiery fighting spirit that made her a champion in the first place. One night after Beth Phoenix pinned the blonde beauty to attain her first-ever Divas Championship, Kelly Kelly teamed up with Eve to battle the “pin-up strong” duo of The Glamazon & Natalya. Surprisingly, the bout ended in a disqualification when the former titleholder repeatedly smashed Beth's face into the announce table at ringside. After the match, John Laurinaitis had an intense confrontation with Triple H, advising the COO to invite all Superstars to the ring later in the night for a vote of confidence in his leadership abilities. The Game agreed, grabbing Laurinaitis by the tie and sternly warning him to be there when it goes down. It seems as though Santino Marella's car accident-incurred shoulder injury gave him plenty of downtime to study foreign languages. After interrupting Jinder Mahal in his native Punjabi tongue (or at least his unique version of it), The Italian Stallion bested the vicious and mysterious SmackDown Superstar, securing an incredible upset victory with the Cobra Strike. Welcome back, Santino! Enemies collided and rivalries were reborn in this massive 12-man tag team main event, scheduled earlier in the night by Triple H. Immensely proud of his tainted WWE Title win on Sunday, Alberto Del Rio once again took the fight to his Hell in a Cell opponents John Cena and CM Punk, who led the charge against The Mexican Aristocrat and a veritable “who’s who” of WWE's most devious competitors. In the end, The “Great White” Sheamus – who soundly defeated Christian one night early – scored a victory for his team with a well-timed Brogue Kick to U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler. Although Triple H has never been all that interested in making friends, his allies were truly few and far between during an emotionally charged vote of no confidence in his leadership ability. While not legally binding, this means that The Game is not fit to lead and must, essentially, surrender the day-to-day responsibilities of running Raw. 09:25 Following a voicing of grievances from the likes of Wade Barrett, referee Mike Chioda, WWE Divas Champion Beth Phoenix and recently injured WWE Hall of Fame commentator Jerry “The King” Lawler, Superstars, Divas, referees, broadcasters and cameramen alike walked up the ramp in protest of the COO. Lawler's longtime broadcast partner and fellow Hall of Famer Jim Ross – who coined Triple H's “Cerebral Assassin” moniker – was the last to make his exit, leaving the COO alone in the middle of the ring. John Laurinaitis appeared on the entrance ramp, and it seemed as though the EVP of Talent Relations would offer his fellow WWE executive some form of consolation. Instead, he merely shook his head and left The Game to ponder what had just transpired. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Brodus Clay defeated Luke Jennings *Randy Orton defeated Drew McIntyre (5:27) *Mark Henry defeated John Morrison (1:58) *Beth Phoenix & Natalya defeated Eve Torres & Kelly Kelly by DQ (0:34) *Santino Marella defeated Jinder Mahal (0:33) *Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston), CM Punk, John Cena, Mason Ryan & Sheamus defeated Alberto Del Rio, Christian, Cody Rhodes, David Otunga, Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) in a Twelve-Man Tag Team Match (26:52) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Randy Orton v Drew McIntyre RAW_958_Photo_005.jpg RAW_958_Photo_008.jpg RAW_958_Photo_010.jpg RAW_958_Photo_012.jpg RAW_958_Photo_013.jpg RAW_958_Photo_017.jpg Henry and Orton brawl RAW_958_Photo_018.jpg RAW_958_Photo_019.jpg RAW_958_Photo_020.jpg RAW_958_Photo_021.jpg RAW_958_Photo_022.jpg RAW_958_Photo_023.jpg Mark Henry v John Morrison RAW_958_Photo_028.jpg RAW_958_Photo_029.jpg RAW_958_Photo_031.jpg RAW_958_Photo_032.jpg RAW_958_Photo_034.jpg RAW_958_Photo_039.jpg Legal action against Triple H RAW_958_Photo_041.jpg RAW_958_Photo_045.jpg RAW_958_Photo_043.jpg RAW_958_Photo_051.jpg RAW_958_Photo_059.jpg RAW_958_Photo_060.jpg Phoenix & Natalya v Eve & Kelly Kelly RAW 10-3-11 1.jpg RAW 10-3-11 2.jpg RAW 10-3-11 3.jpg RAW 10-3-11 4.jpg RAW 10-3-11 5.jpg RAW 10-3-11 6.jpg RAW 10-3-11 7.jpg RAW 10-3-11 8.jpg RAW 10-3-11 9.jpg Santino Marella v Jinder Mahal RAW_958_Photo_086.jpg RAW_958_Photo_087.jpg RAW_958_Photo_088.jpg RAW_958_Photo_090.jpg RAW_958_Photo_091.jpg RAW_958_Photo_094.jpg Twelve-Man Tag Team Match RAW_958_Photo_097.jpg RAW_958_Photo_099.jpg RAW_958_Photo_101.jpg RAW_958_Photo_105.jpg RAW_958_Photo_113.jpg RAW_958_Photo_121.jpg “No confidence” in WWE COO Triple H RAW 10-3-11 10.jpg RAW 10-3-11 11.jpg RAW 10-3-11 12.jpg RAW 10-3-11 13.jpg RAW_958_Photo_141.jpg RAW_958_Photo_151.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #958 results * Raw #958 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events